Adorable
by ArmedWithAComputer
Summary: If Elizabeth wanted a dog, well... he would get her a dog. The Burke's had to get Satchmo at SOME point in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was hit with this idea when I was - once again - woken up in the wee hours of the morning in order to take my dog outside. I am somewhat surprised that nobody has thought of this before... **

**Disclaimer? Psht. If anybody seriously thinks I own White Collar, I am going to question your sanity.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Peter examined the puppies in the window somewhat critically. Pet store puppies were always the worst, he knew. It was always better to buy them from a breeder… but… Elizabeth had been looking at _these _ones… Peter's face softened at the thought of his wife and stooped down to get a better look at the puppies through the glass. Elizabeth's birthday was coming up and he had seen her stop by more than once to look at the floppy eared canines. If Elizabeth wanted a dog, well… he would get her a dog.

There were about nine puppies in all, all of them rolling about in the shredded newspaper that covered the floor of the window display. Their pale yellow fur gave them a vague resemblance to big, slippery balls of butter. Peter's lips twitched in a smile as he watched one puppy begin to gnaw on its own tail while another leapt in small bounds – in a way akin to a rabbit, rather than a dog – across the cage to pounce upon one of its litter mates. _They were 'kinda cute…_

One puppy pulled away from the others and scampered over to the window, its head cocked to the side as it appeared to examine Peter just as critically as Peter was examining it. Peter's smile widened. Bits of newspaper clung to the soft puppy fur and one of the velvety ears had flopped over, showing off the pink inside. The puppy gave a small bark – the sound muffled by the glass separating them – and then fell back on its haunches, shaking its head to flick its ear back to normal.

Peter straightened up, shaking his own head in amusement as he walked towards the store door. _He couldn't believe he was really going to do this…_

But… the puppy _was _pretty adorable.

* * *

**It may not be the best... but how am I supposed to improve if I don't get any feedback? **

**Translation: _Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am trying - oh so very hard - to catch any and all of my mistakes. However, if I have missed any glaring errors - please tell me. **

**Disclaimer? Bah. As if anybody would ever REALLY think that I owned White Collar.**

* * *

Elizabeth winced slightly as she watched her husband's shoulders tense in irritation, the curve of his jaw tightening as well. Their bedroom was dark and the neon green numbers on the clock read that it was just past midnight. By all rights, they should both be asleep. Peter had had a long day at the office - having once again lost the game of cat and mouse he and the infamous Neal Caffrey played. Peter had sworn up and down during their late, microwave warmed dinner that Neal was the culprit in the case he was currently working on. Elizabeth had no doubts about it. If her husband said it was this Caffrey man that he had been chasing for the past year, than it was Caffrey. Although... there was the small matter of proof... which they had none of. Elizabeth bit her lip as Peter tensed up again.

They both should be asleep. They _would've_ been asleep by now if it wasn't for her _birthday present_...

The puppy - fondly dubbed 'Satchmo' in honor of her favorite singer - had already wormed its way into Elizabeth's heart. Peter worked long hours and when she was home alone... well... it was _lonely._Not enough music in the world could fill the silence of an empty house. It helped... but it was never really enough. Satchmo was practically a Godsend. He was something – _somebody_ - to keep her company while Peter was at work.

And the puppy was utterly adorable - with its velveteen ears and ever-wagging tail - _but_... Elizabeth winced once more as Peter gave a low growl and covered his head with his pillow... Satchmo was also _loud._

Puppies - when first separated from their litter - are not used to sleeping alone and will... let their displeasure be known. Elizabeth had grown up with dogs in the family; her uncle having once bred Corgis. He would often give her family the pick of the litter. Elizabeth had long ago grown used to the first few days of late-night barking. The sound was easy enough to tune out and - while she certainly didn't like the sound of high pitched yaps echoing through the house - she also knew that it was normal - _understandable _even - and after a few nights, the barking would stop.

Peter - on the other hand - had grown up with a mother that was allergic to fur. He had no past experience with dogs, with the exception of the K-9 unit, but those didn't really count. His inexperience - coupled with the fact that he was a light sleeper - did not prove to be a pleasant combination. Every bark was like a personal insult. One that _kept him from sleeping_...

"You like the dog, right?" Elizabeth almost jumped at the sound of her husband's strained voice. Her face softened.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" _Really – what wasn't there to like?_The fact that Satchmo was a gift from the person she loved more than anybody else in the world made it even better.

Peter sighed – the sound melding seamlessly with the never ending barking in the background. "Just making sure I didn't make a mistake buying it."

Elizabeth sat up, causing Peter to roll over in surprise. Elizabeth kissed him gently before pulling away.

"He is not an 'it'." She admonished. "His name is Satchmo and I love him."

Peter pushed himself up with his elbows to meet her lips again. "_Satchmo _–" He emphasized the name. "Is loud."

Elizabeth smiled, her teeth barely visible in the dark room. "Satchmo will grow out of it. You – on the other hand – " She laid back down, her head resting against Peter's arm. "- will never stop snoring."

"I don't snore." Peter objected automatically, more reflex than anything. And then – after a brief second of silence – "Do I?"

Elizabeth nuzzled closer to him. "You do." She confirmed, yawning. "But I've decided to keep you anyways."

Peter snorted, but didn't say anything else as they settled into a lethargic silence.

Satchmo's barking suddenly didn't seem as terribly loud as before.

* * *

**My own puppy is finally able to sleep through the night! YAY! (_Satchmo_ was a nickname for Louis Armstrong. Seeing as Elizabeth is a fan of jazz, I didn't really think it was much of a stretch to say that he was her favorite musician.)**

**It may not be the best... but reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
